doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor who series 13
Doctor Who series 13 will have the 14th Doctor and a girl called Shelly as the companion. Villians will Include Alien Nuns, Omega, Werewolves, The 7 Arkmants, The Slitheen, Mrs. Wormwood, The Bane and The Trickster from the Sarah Jane`s Adventures. Episodes: 1. The Monostry of Madness The Doctor lands in a large Alien Monostry with Suspicious Nuns, Hidden Rooms and Ghost that walk the Halls. 2. Till Death Do Us Part A Wedding Desends into Chaos when the Doctor and Shelly Arrive. 3. Secret of Avalon (Part One) The Tardis lands in Camelot, leaving Shelly to Morgan Le Fey`s Wrath when she is Mistaken for Queen Guinevere and the Doctor is wrongly imprisoned for a murder. 4. The Season of the Witch (Part Two) The Doctor must escape his prison and convince the Knights of the Round Table to save Shelly from the evil Morgan Le Fey`s clutches. 5. Shades of Destruction Omega escapes his prison and terrorises The Earth in a most unexpected way, leaving The Doctor to make a final sacrafice. 6. The Black Rose A Cursed House is haunted by the spirit of the Black Rose, a wasted woman who kidnapps all men who enter the house, and when The Doctor disapears, Shelly is trapped in the house on her own, with the task of saving The Doctor from a terrible fate. 7. The Eve of Evil On Halloween Night 1876, a young girl was murdered, burnt at the stake, and in 2017, in Salem, Tales of Magic, Murder and a strange man run through the village, but, when Matilda Watfire returns from the dead, The Village is Engulfed by Evil. 8. The 7 Arkmants The 7 Arkmants, A Group of alien`s who devote their lives to destroying sin pursue Shelly when she returns to her Home town. 9. Trials of Fire The Doctor and Shelly are caught in a The Trials of Fire, a future maze determined to test the strongest warrior with an option: Kill or be Killed. 10. The Blood Reign The Trickster sets a complex plan in motion to capture the Doctor and the Tardis on the planet Kassma, leading to a terrible confrontation with Shelly and the Pantheon of Discord. 11. Wolf Forest The Doctor and Shelly land on Wolfsmerr, a Forrest-Filled Planet with many Werewolf type creatures following them at every corner. They must survive on wits alone when the Tardis fails and the sonic screwdriver breaks with just a torch to guide them. 12. The Poison Waters of Wormwood The Bane and Mrs Wormwood hatch a Scheme to poison the earth`s water whilst Shelly finds something suprising in the Tardis. 13. Queen of Hearts The Doctor and Shelly fall into a Drean World, based on the Grimm fairy tales, and meet charectors such as Snow White, Rumplestiltskin, The Evil Queen, The Magic Mirror, Red Riding Hood and The Queen of Hearts 14. The Kalzamu Plot Shelly is caught in a Terrible Plot by Alien Terrorists to Kill a Prominant King. 15. Fallen Charades (Part One) The Doctor and Shelly are trappped in a Hall of Mirrors with some Reflections of themselves, with a Murderous Touch. 16. Hall of Mirrors (Part Two) The Doctor must make a hard decision in the Mirror world to save Shelly. Charectors: Main: The Doctor Shelly Guest and Recccuring: Sister Gretel An Evil Nun who Imprisoned Shelly Sister Marr Orri Sister Xzyok Lisa Grant